Stuck Like Two Pieces of Velcro
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: University AU. Leo and Jemma have been dating since freshman year- and that was four years ago. Skye is starting to think they'll never fall out of the puppy love stage.


_**Note: This idea was given to me by amazingtrenchisnotonfire on tumblr, who has an amazing blog and is an awesome person! I was happy to write it for her, and all of the credit for the AU and the premise goes to her. Give her a follow! :)**_

Really, they should have been paying attention. It was only polite in regards to the professor, despite the fact that both science majors already had knowledge of what he was teaching that extended beyond his own. But, because they didn't feel the need to hang on his every word, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were currently engaging in a rather riveting game of footsie.

They had been dating since their freshman year of university, when Jemma had decided she simply couldn't handle the unspoken feelings they shared and full on kissed him at an end-of-exams party. You would have thought that, after four years, they would have toned down their affections a bit… but they hadn't.

Jemma's roommate, Skye, was the one who tended to notice this most often. Despite the fact that she had a boyfriend of her own, she typically tended to feel like a bit of a third wheel around her two favourite geeks. Even when they were making an effort to include her in whatever they were doing, be it marathoning _Harry Potter_ or having a heated game of Scrabble, she still managed to feel like she was intruding. It was sort of hard not to feel that way when the two of them were all but attached at the hip.

They were so ridiculously close that she, along with many of their other classmates and friends, had taken to calling the two of them 'FitzSimmons'. Because, as Grant Ward had so eloquently put it in their second year, the two of them "made more sense together than apart." And they did. It had gotten to the point now that, were they to break up, it would feel uncomfortable to see one of them without the other trailing along behind.

Not that them breaking up seemed like it would ever happen. How two people could still be so in love with each other and touchy-feely after being together for years, no one on campus knew, but they all knew Leo and Jemma had achieved it. Which was why no one even blinked an eye in the lecture hall as Jemma pressed the toe of her shoe down against his, the bottom halves of their legs tangled up in the heat of their little game, both of them very clearly trying their hardest not to laugh or giggle.

"Mr. Fitz?"

Although, maybe paying a little bit of attention wouldn't have been _such_ a bad idea. The two of them both jumped when the Engineering professor, Dr. Lloyd, called for Leo's attention, and his cheeks turned pink as he cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do you know how long the Delaware Aqueduct is? Or perhaps where it's located? If you and Miss Simmons had been paying attention, you would note that I just explained it five minutes earlier."

"Oh," he said, blinking, doing his best to wrack his brain for the answer. He could easily recall the name and knew it well enough to know where it was located, and he recalled reading up on it in his textbook a few nights ago before he and Jemma ended up tangled up in each other until they both fell asleep. Truthfully, nothing could compare to her study rewards…

"Oh!" he said again less than a minute later, grinning when the answer came to him, "The Delaware Aqueduct, which is located in New York, is roughly 137 kilometers in length. As of right now, it's the longest tunnel in the world. Is that the answer you were hoping for, sir?"

"Given you are attending this university in America, Mr. Fitz, the answer I was looking for was 85 miles." A few seconds later, Dr. Lloyd forced himself to grumble, "But, yes, technicalities aside… that is correct. Thank you, Leopold."

While the teachers adored working with both Leo and Jemma outside of the classroom, they were a bloody menace to teach within it; mostly because there was nothing to teach them. Not really. They were experts in their fields, meaning there was no way to kick them out of class for not paying attention, because every test question they would ask to see if they were being attentive would be answered correctly purely based on prior knowledge. It drove nearly every one of their professors mad.

Doing her best not to giggle in response to Leo's cheekiness, Jemma grinned when they were finally dismissed, shaking her head as they walked out into the bright Californian sunshine. The heat had taken a fair amount of getting used to, given their British roots, but they were now fairly accustomed to it.

"We really should try to pay at least a bit of attention…" she mused as they walked back to her dorm, a grin playing at her lips. Winding his arm around her shoulders purely to keep her close to him as they walked, Leo smirked, shaking his head.

"What for? It's not like I haven't known about that bloody tunnel for years. As for you, you're the top in all of your classes despite the fact that we never fully pay attention. Plus, their reactions every time we answer correctly never get old…"

"But what if we _don't_ answer correctly next time?" she questioned, opening the door to her building, still grinning as they walked inside and started up the stairs to her dorm room. "You know they're just waiting to pounce on that moment…"

"Eh, let them pounce," he teased with a grin, placing his hands on her waist and tickling her sides, making her squeak and giggle, running up the stairs ahead of him in an attempt to escape the impending tickle attack.

"It's not like they're gonna expel their two top students just for playing footsie!" he called with an even wider grin as he chased after her, bounding past a few other girls as he all but flew up the next set of stairs, grabbing her from behind when he managed to catch up and pulling her back against his chest, his arms sliding securely around her to keep her there.

Giggling rather breathlessly from running, Jemma shook her head as she sagged, offering him a small smile.

"I suppose… but they could ban us from the labs after hours-"

"-and _that_ would be catastrophic," he finished for her, maneuvering them so that she was facing him properly, gently pinning her to the wall beside her door with his hands on either side of her, bumping his nose against hers with a sigh. "I suppose we could pay attention…"

Grinning, she bumped his nose in return.

"For science?"

"For science," he confirmed with a soft smile, his eyes twinkling down at her. How he managed to get so lucky, he would never know. He was just a boy from Glasgow who managed to get a scholarship, and then he hopped on a plane to California. He never thought he'd end up meeting the love of his life when he saw her trip on a set of stairs the first day and ended up being the only person polite enough to go and help her. Maybe it was fate.

"I love you, you know," he mumbled as he pressed his forehead against hers, and she smiled, giving his tie a little tug to bring the rest of him closer to her as well.

"And I love you," she mumbled in return, sealing the statement with a kiss, keeping a gentle hold on his tie.

Of course, at that very moment, Skye opened the door to the dorm room from inside, rolling her eyes when the action didn't even make the two of them waver let alone break apart. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Look at them. It's like they're in their own little world," she remarked, leaning against the doorframe, and Grant Ward poked his head out of the room as well, tilting his head.

"They're geeks in love," he stated, as if it should be obvious, shrugging when his girlfriend peeked over at him. "Geeks are usually in their own little world on a regular basis; them being in love makes them literally impervious to everything but each other. Watch."

Moving forward, he waved his hands and snapped his fingers as he walked by the two of them, shrugging when the only thing Leo and Jemma did was switch the angle of their kiss and keep on kissing.

"Do geeks in love also have an unlimited oxygen supply?" she questioned, and he snorted, grabbing her hand to pull her along down the hall with him once she closed the door behind her.

"They're FitzSimmons. Anyone who can talk that much and that fast has to have an unlimited oxygen supply."

Once Skye and Ward had their backs turned from the couple, they both broke away long enough to stick their tongues out at them before reattaching their lips, stumbling into the now vacant room to revise for their… _anatomy_ midterms.


End file.
